One Piece Your Choice!
by Sarah Tyler
Summary: One Piece ist das Leben von den drei Freundinnen Sarah,Angi und Frazi, doch was passiert, wenn drei völlig verrückte und fanatische Fans in ihrer Lieblingswelt landen? Seht selbst!Pairings: ZoXFr,RuXAn,SaXSa R
1. Das geheimnisvolle Päckchen!

So hier kommt die, von mir angekündigte Story, in der drei Mädchen in die Welt von One Piece gelangen und sich dort ziemlich kräftig in das Geschehen einmischen!!!

Disclaimer: Also die Charaktere, Orte und so weiter gehören mir nicht außer meine erfundenen Personen Sarah, Angi und Franzi!

* * *

**_Das geheimnisvolle Päckchen!_**

„Ich verfluche jeden einzelnen verfluchten Sportlehrer!", knurrte Sarah nach der fünften Runde um den Sportplatz.

„Schönes Wortspiel!", grinste ihre Freundin Franziska, auch genannt Franzi, und erhielt von Sarah sofort einen tödlichen Blick.

„Sie hätten diesen verdammten Sportplatz wenigstens ein wenig kleiner machen können. Sie müssen doch wissen, dass jeder Lehrer seine armen Schüler um diesen herumjagen wird!", jammerte Angi jetzt auch schon zum zehnten Mal, „Und außerdem hab ich schon Plattfüße!"

„Die hast du schon immer gehabt", grinste Sarah und fing sich von ihrer besten Freundin eine Kopfnuss.

„Noch langsamer geht es wohl nicht, oder? Wenn ihr weiter so lahmarschig rennt donner ich euch noch drei Runden auf und wenn die drei Damen dort hinten ihren Plausch nicht gleich beenden, dann setzt es was, oder wollt ihr vielleicht noch etwas Kaffee?", brüllte die Sportlehrerin laut.

„Nee, Kakao wär besser!", erwiederte Franzi laut auf diese Frage und sowohl Sarah als auch Angi mussten sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht loszulachen. Franzi bekam extra Runden aufgebrummt, während der Rest der Klasse vor Erschöpfung auf den Boden sank.

„Hast du gelesen, dass die neuen Folgen von One Piece morgen anlaufen?", fragte Sarah ihre Freundin leise und total außer Atem.

„Ja voll geil nicht wahr? Ich freu mich schon Ruffy wieder in Aktion zu sehen!", grinste Angi vielsagend und sah träumerisch durch die Gegend. Sarah seufzte laut auf. „Ja du und dein ach sotoller Ruffy!"

„Was soll denn das bitte heißen?"

„Was? Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!", erwiderte Sarah mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Aber dein Ton gefällt mir nicht."

„Was soll mit dem denn bitte nicht stimmen, hä?"

„Das war wieder so eine abfällige Bemerkung über Ruffy. Dabei is er viel besser als Sanji."

Sarah wollte gerade empört antworten, als Franzi sich der Meinung von Angi anschloss: „Richtig! Sanji hat voll einen an der Klatsche. Und überhaupt kommt keiner von euren beiden Idioten an die Coolness von Zorro heran!"

„Pah, das ich nicht lache! Das einzige, was der kann is doch nur mit seinen Schwertern herumfuchteln und blöd in der Ecke zu sitzen und zu schnarchen." , riefen Angi und Sarah laut.

„Es hagelt hier gleich sechsen, wenn ihr weiter meinen Unterricht stört!" Die Empörung in der Stimme ihrer Sportlehrerin war jetzt nicht mehr zu überhören.

_Nach der Schule_

„Wie wärs? Kommt ihr jetzt mit zu mir und wir zocken noch ne Runde One Piece auf meiner Playstation? Und damit es nicht zu Streitigkeiten kommt darf jeder abwechselnd Sanji fertig machen!", setzte Angi noch kichernd hinzu und Sarah war kurz davor ihr eine reinzuhauen, aber sie besann sich dann doch eines besseren und antwortete nur:" Sorry geht leider nicht. Ich hab in zwei Stunden noch ne Karatestunde und danach bekomm ich dann wieder ne Lektion im Fechten!"

„Warum zum Teufel bist du nur so aktiv, hä?", fragte Franzi etwas säuerlich.

„Was denn? Es kann ja nicht jeder soooo verdammt faul sein wie du!"

„Hey ich bin nicht faul!..."

„Trotzdem zwei Stunden sind mehr als genug, um sich ein wenig an Buggy&Co. auszutoben! Komm schon Sarah!", bettelte Angi mit einem Hundeblick, dem wirklich keiner widerstehen konnte.

„Na gut! Aber wirklich nur eine Stunde."

oooooooooooooo

„Mum ich bin wieder da und ich hab Freunde mitgebracht!", rief Angi laut durch das Haus, doch niemand antwortete.

„Umso besser!", grinste Franzi.

Sie gingen in Angis Zimmer und stellten dort ihre Ranzen ab. Jetzt mussten sie alle erstmal diese fiese Schuluniform loswerden. „Ich seh in dieser Uniform immer aus wie ne fette Olive", meinte Sarah immer, obwohl sie nun wirklich alles andere als fett war, aber diese Uniformen waren sau eng. Jeder von ihnen hatte aus diesem Grund immer andere Sachen bei, denn so konnte ja kein normaler Mensch rumlaufen.

„Irgendwann verklag ich die Schule für die schweren Jahre, die sie uns mit dieser Schuluniform beschert haben!", knurrte Franzi jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Die Mädchen zogen sich zur Abwechslung mal Schweigend um und fühlten sich in ihren neuen Sachen gleich wieder wohler. Franzi trug ein Jeans mit einigen Löchern und dazu ein weiteres T-Shirt. Sarah dagegen liebte Jeans, die nur bis zu den Knien gingen und enge T-Shirts. Darüber zog sie eine blaue Jacke, da sie immer schnell fror. Angi zog den Stil von Nami vor, also das bedeutet enges und zu knappes T-Shirt und kurzer Rock.

„Ich geh uns mal schnell was zum knabbern besorgen!", verkündete Angi und war auch schon verschwunden.

Sarah hatte sich auf den Fenstersims gesetzt und starrte ohne nachzudenken raus. Ihr Blick blieb an einem seltsamen Vogel hängen. Er war bunt, groß und passte absolut gar nicht in diese Gegend, die so trostlos wirkte. Dieser Vogel schien auch völlig Fremd hier zu sein, denn er hüpfte unruhig auf und ab und schien als würde er die Gegend mit seinen Augen absuchen. Schließlich erblickte er Sarah am Fenster und flog dann genau auf sie zu.

Sarahs Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als der Vogel seine Flugrichtung immernoch nicht geändert hatte und gegen das Fenster zu drohen prallte.

„Franzi, komm mal bitte schnell her!"

„Was is denn jetzt schon wieder, he?", murrte Franzi säuerlich, denn sie hatte sich gerade in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und die Arme hinterm Kopf gekreuzt (so wie Zorr) und marschierte im Schneckentempo zu Sarah ans Fenster.

„Siehst du da auch diesen Vogel oder habe ich Halluz(inationen)"

„Ne zu meinem bedauern seh ich ihn auch. Mach mal das Fenster auf!", forderte Franzi auf und Sarah hatte die Hand bereits auf dem Griff als Angi wieder ins Zimmer kam und fragte: „Na was bestaunt ihr denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Sie trat neben die beiden und sah ebenfalls hinaus. Der Vogel war jetzt nur noch knappe zwei Meter entfernt und er hielt immernoch auf das Fenster kurs.

WUMMS Der Vogel war mit vollem Karacho gegen das Glas geflogen.

„Scheiße, jetzt is er bestimmt tot. Und ich hab ihn auf meinem Dach zu liegen. Wie appetitlich!", murrte Angi angeekelt.

„Sonst hast du weiter keine Probleme, oder?", fragte Sarah, die besorgt aus dem Fenster sah und nach dem Vogel suchte.

Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen stand der Vogel wieder auf, schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf als versuche er eine lästige Fliege loszuwerden und dann pochte er mit dem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe.

Verwirrt sahen die drei Freundinnen sich an.

„Lass ihn verdammtnochmal endlich rein. Das Pochen geht mir auf den Senkel!", meinte Franzi genervt an Sarah gewandt, die ihre Hand immernoch auf dem Griff hatte.

„Spinnst du? Vielleicht ist der Vogel krank oder...! Naja er ist auf jedenfall seltsam passst nicht in diese Gegend und der kommt nicht in mein Zimmer!", entgegnete Angi wütend.

„Oh ja klar. Der böse Vogel hat bestimmt ne Briefbombe in diesem komischen Päckchen, dass er da mit sich rumschleppt. Komm schon Angi. Der sieht zwar ein bisschen strange aus, aber dafür kann er doch nichts. Du siehst ja auch net normal aus, oder? Und falls der Papagei oder was auch immer er ist, plötzlich zum Gangster wird und seine Knarre zieht kann Sarah ihm ja eins mit ihrem Karate überbraten."

Sarah sah ihre Freundin schockiert an. „Du weißt, genau, dass ich keinem Tier irgendwas tun könnte!"

Angi gab kleinbei und sagte nur indem sie ein Stück zurückwich: „Na gut mach das Fenster auf aber ich habe euch gewarnt."

Wie gesagt, so getan. Als das Fenster endlich offen war flog der bunte Vogel durch dieses hindurch und ließ das Päckchen auf Angis Bett fallen. Danach verließ er das Zimmer auch schon wieder.

Franzi nahm das Päckchen von Bett und schüttelte erstmal kräftig, was bei Angi fast einen Nervenzusammenbruch auslöste. „Hast du sie noch alle? Du bist genauso hohl wie Zorro, ey!"

Sarah fing an zu lachen und nahm Franzi das Päckchen aus der Hand. „Da stehen unsere Namen drauf!", stellte sie nach längerem begutachten fest, „aber es ist kein Absender drauf."

„Dann sollten wir es nicht auf machen. Das ist ein böses Zeichen."

Doch zu spät. Franzi hatte das Päckchen schon aufgerissen und starrte verblüfft auf den Inhalt. „Es ist ein One Piece Spiel für die Playstation 2"

„Was?", kam es von den anderen beiden.

Franzi hatte Recht. Das war tatsächlich ein Spiel. _One Piece- Your Choice!_ Stand auf dem Cover.

Franzi zögerte nicht lange und schaltete die Playstation ein und legete das Spiel ein.

„Hey, was machst du da? Schon vergessen, das ist meine Playstation und außerdem...!"

„Ach komm schon Angi! Du willst doch auch spielen nicht wahr?", unterbrach Sarah ihre Freundin. Widerwillig aber neugierig setzte sie sich zu ihren Freundinnen und wartete, dass das Spiel begann.

Blauer Bildschirm. _Wie viele Spieler?_

Franzi gab drei ein. Jetzt wurde nach den Namen gefragt. Danach wurden mit der Eyetoy-cam Fotos von jedem gemacht.

„Ui guck mal wir sind jetzt Anime Figuren!", stellte Angi begeistert fest und alle drei lachten laut auf als sie sich selbst in ihren Klamotten als Animefiguren sahen.

_Teufelsfrucht wählen!_

Dir drei sahen einander an. Der Bildschirm war bedeckt mir vielen verschiedenen Früchten, die alle ziemlich ulkig aussahen. Quadratisch, Kugelrund, Rechteckig, schwarz mit gelben Punkten, gestreift oder undefinierbar bunt.

Sarah war als erstes dran. Sie entschied sich für eine Birnenähnliche weiße Frucht mit schwarzen Streifen. „Pass auf du wirst bestimmt zu einem Zebra, wenn du die nimmst!", war Franzis Bemerkung. „Haha!"

Angi nahm eine Frucht, die so blau wie Meerwasser war und flach wie ne Flunder.

Aber als Franzi an der Reihe war, meinte diese nur: „Ich brauch keine Teufelsfrucht. Zorro hat schließlich auch keine Teufelskräfte und ich komm auch ohne klar."

„Zorro kann aber mit Schwertern umgehen im Gegensatz zu dir!"

„Na und?!", Franzi streckte Sarah die Zunge heraus.

_Seit ihr Sicher, dass ihr diesen Weg einschlagen wollt? Wenn ihr euch erstmal entschieden habt, gibt es kein zurück! _Ertönte die raue Computerstimme. Alle drei begannen laut zu lachen, während Franzi auf _ja_ klickte.

_Gut. Dann seit ihr jetzt ein Teil von One Piece. Gebt euer Bestes!!!_

Plötzlich verfärbte sich der Raum blau und die drei Mädchen konnten sich nicht mal erschrockene Blicke zuwerfen, denn es begann sich alles zu drehen und vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles.

Keiner von den Mädchen würde je wieder in diesem Zimmer gesehen werden. Niemand hatte mitbekommen, was zu jener Zeit geschehen ist und wohin die Mädchen verschwunden waren. Als Angelas Eltern nach Hause kamen und in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter traten fanden sie nur die drei Ranzen und den laufenden Fernseher mit den leuchtenden Worten:

**_THE GAME HAS BEGUN!!! _**

* * *

So das war das erste Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefällt, dann könnt ihr mir ja ein Review schicken und wenn nicht, dann auchlol, dann weiß ich wenigstens, was ich besser machen kann!!! Also bis zum nächsten Mal!!!! 


	2. One Piece!

So hier kommt endlich das zweite Kapitel!!!! Sorry an meine vier Reviwer und die Anderen Leser, dass es mit dem Updaten so ewig lange gedauert hat. Bin nicht so zurecht gekommen mit dem Kapitel. Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es euch gefällt.

* * *

Sarah spürte wie eine angenehme Brise sie streifte und das Meer rauschte, doch sie war noch nicht bei voller Besinnung. Ihr Kopf schmerzte höllisch und sie hatte Sand im Mund. Langsam richtete sie sich auf, nachdem sie den Sand ausgespuckt hatte, und sah sich verwirrt um. Alles schien ihr wie ein Traum. Sie befand sich an einem wunderschönen Strand mit Palmen, Meer und Sand. Die Sonne schien warm auf ihre Haut und ein leichter Wind wehte vom Meer aus.

Sie stand auf, obwohl sie noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war, und klopfte sich den Sand von Shirt und Hose. Jetzt erst fiel ihr ein was passiert war. Bilder tauchten vor ihren Augen auf. Bilder von ihren beiden Freundinnen und dem Playstationspiel.

_Ja, das Playstationspiel! Und dann... was ist dann passiert? Verdammt ich kann mich nicht erinnern!_, dachte Sarah fast schon verzweifelt, doch je mehr sie versuchte sich das Geschehene in Erinnerung zu rufen, desto weniger fiel ihr ein. Und dazu kam noch der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf.

Jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Angi und Franzi hier auch irgendwo sein mussten. Sie sah sich noch einmal um. Nichts!

„Franzi! Angi! Wo seid ihr?", rief sie laut, doch es antworteten nur Wind und Meer. Sie rief noch einige Male.

_Das kann nicht sein. Sie müssen hier doch irgendwo sein. Verdammt ey! Sie wollen mich doch bestimmt nur verarschen. Und im nächsten Augenblick springen sie hinter einer Palme vor und rufen: Sarah du bist so ein Feigling!_

Hoffnungsvoll wanderte ihr Blick zu einer Palme, doch nichts geschah. Sie war allein an diesem seltsamen Ort. Es war ihr im Moment egal, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie hergekommen war und es war ihr auch egal, dass das Meerwasser sich um ihre Beine schloss. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war ihre Freunde wiederzusehen, im Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, aber dieser Wunsch blieb unerfüllt.

Sie sank Kraftlos auf ihre Knie und während sich ihre Jeans mit Wasser voll sog ließ sie Hoffnungslos den Kopf hängen.

_Ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Aufgeben kann ich jetzt nicht und ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch nicht. Wenn Franzi und Angi nicht hier auf dieser Insel sind, dann werde ich sie halt suchen, egal wie lange es dauert._

Diese Worte, die sie sich selbst zugesprochen hatte, verhalfen ihr wieder auf die Beine. Sie versuchte ein wenig Hoffnung zu schöpfen und begutachtete die Insel, auf der sie gelandet war erstmal ein wenig genauer.

Sie war recht klein, aber doch sehr schön. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis man zu Fuß einmal um die ganze Insel gelaufen war. In der Mitte stand eine Vielzahl von Palmen, die Schatten spendeten, doch nicht eine einzige besaß eine Kokusnuss oder etwas ähnliches.

_Scheiße, hier gibt es echt keine Früchte. Mist, ey!_ Sie setzte sich in den Schatten einer Palme und überlegte, was sie nun machen wollte.

_Wenn es hier nichts zu essen gibt, dann verhunger ich spätestens in drei Tagen. Vielleicht auch weniger. Naja, wenn gar nichts mehr hefen sollte, kann ich mich ja immernoch von Palmenblättern ernähren. Sehen zwar nicht so schmackhaft aus, aber der Hunger treibt's rein._

Sie seufzte leise. „Ich frag mich, wo wir hier sind. Es gibt keine Anzeichen von Leben hier. Vielleicht geht es Angi und Franzi auch nicht besser. Aber vielleicht doch? Ich glaube ich sollte aufhören Selbstgespräche zu führen. Sonst werd ich noch verrückt!"

Ihr Magen knurrte laut. Sie hatte seit Ewigkeiten schon nichts ordentliches mehr gegessen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Gegend und blieb an einer Fruch hängen, die auf dem Boden lag. Sarah rieb sich die Augen. _Sag mal bin ich bescheuert, oder seh ich da echt ne Frucht auf dem Boden liegen? _Sie krabbelte zu dem schwarz-weißen etwas. Es war tatsächlich eine Frucht, die starke ähnlichkeit mit einer Birne hatte, aber doch um einige größer war.

Ohne zu überlegen griff Sarah danach und biss hinein. Die Fruch verwandelte sich in eine ganz normale Birne und in Sarahs Mund breitete sich ein wiederlicher Geschmack aus.

In diesem Moment wusste Sarah, dass dies eine Teufelsfrucht gewesen war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Als Angi erwachte, fand sie sich in einer dunklen Zelle wieder. Sie rieb sich nochmal die Augen und stellte danach fest, dass sie immernoch da war.

_Das gibt es nicht. Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier? Und wie bin ich hier hingekommen? UND wo zum Henker sind Sarah und Franzi? Scheiße ey, was mache ich denn hier?_

Sie stand vom kalten Steinboden auf und sah sich um. _Sieht aus wie ein Gefängnis. Na toll was hab ich denn nu schon wieder verbrochen. Ich hab ja gesagt, dass was mit dem Spiel nicht stimmt, aber nein! Warum sollte man denn auch bitte auf die dumme Angi hören. Die hat ja sowieso keine Ahnung von irgendetwas. Und das haben wir jetzt davon. Jetzt werden wir eingebuchtet, bis zum Ende unseres Lebens._

„Hey, aufmachen! Ich will verdammtnochmal euren Anführer sprechen und zwar sofort!", brüllte Angi durch die Zelle und erschrak dann selbst über ihre Worte, denn das war sie von sich selbst nicht gewohnt.

Und zu ihrem Erstaunen öffnete sich die Zellentür tatsächlich. Ein Kerl...

_Ach du Scheiße! Das ist doch nicht wirklich Helmeppo, oder?, _fragte sie sich, und als ob er ihre Gedanken gehört hatte sagte er: „Mein Name ist Helmeppo und ich bin hier eine der Führerpersonen. Was willst du von mir?", fragte er und warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

„Ich will wissen, was mir vorgeworfen wird. Ihr könnt mich schließlich nicht einfach so in eine Zelle stecken.", antwortete Angi aufgebracht und sie klang weitaus mutiger, als sie wirklich war. Sie fühlte, wie das Gefühl langsam aber sicher aus ihren Beinen wich und sie versuchte halt an der Kerkerwand hinter sich zu finden.

„Was dir vorgeworfen wird? Du hast bewusstlos in der Stadt auf dem Boden gelegen und freundlich wie ich war habe ich dich hierher mitgenommen.", antwortete er geschwollen und hochnäsig.

„Soll ich Euch jetzt dafür danken, dass Ihr mich hier auf den kalten Boden verfrachtet habt, auf dem ich mir eine Nierenentzündung hätte holen können? Wenn ich nichts verbrochen habe, dann könnt Ihr mich ja wieder gehen lassen. Es wäre doch zu Schade, wenn diese Zelle weiterhin besetzt bleiben würde, nicht wahr? Ihr könntet doch dann niemand anderen, der Unschuldig ist hier einbuchten!", entgegnete Angi ein wenig gereizt und jetzt merkte sie, dass ihr Ton wohl nicht der Beste gewesen war.

„Deine Beleidigungen werden dir schon bald leid tun. Spätestens nach einer Nacht hier drinn nicht wahr? Und wenn sich das immer noch nicht gebessert haben sollte, werden einige weitere Nächte wohl auch nicht so schlecht sein!", grinste Helmeppo fies, während er sich zum Gehen umwandte und die Tür hinter ihm zu ging.

_Na toll. Das habe ich meinem scheiß Mundwerk zu verdanken. Mist ey. Ich bin doch früher nicht so gewesen. Das ist bestimmt der schlechte Einfluss von Franzi. Die und ihre beschissenen Ausdrücke immer. Das ist so eine blöde...! Oh verdammt selbst in meinen Gedanken fluche ich schon. Wenn meine Mutter mich so hören könnte._

_Aber das kann sie nicht. Niemand kann mich hören, weil ich verdammtnochmal allein hier in diesem Drecksloch bin. _

Sie sank erneut auf den kalten Steinboden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Franzi erwachte als ihr jemand mit einem Stock in die Rippen pikste. „Boah, Sarah du Sau! Hör sofort auf ...!" Sie erschrak, denn das mit dem Stock war nicht Sarah gewesen, sondern es war ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar, welches jetzt ein wenig erschrocken zurückwich.

„Oh... ähm... tut mir leid. Ich hab dich mit jemandem verwechselt. Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich hier eigentlich?"

Das Mädchen lächelte und sagte: „Wie du hier her kommst, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich weiß, dass du hier seit circa einer Stunde liegst und du kannst von Glück reden, dass die Marinesoldaten dich noch nicht gefunden haben. Denn ein anderes Mädchen hatte kein Glück. Sie haben sie mitgenommen auf die Basis. Mein Name ist Rika und du bist hier in der Stadt Shellstown"

_Moment mal_, dachte Franzi, _der Name sagt mir was. Und die Kleine kommt mir auch ziemlich bekannt vor. Woher denn bloß? _Sie blickte Rika erschrocken an: „Hast du gerade Marine gesagt? Und das andere Mädchen. Wie sah sie aus?"

„Ja, das war genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Es hört sich ja fast so an als wärst du noch nie hier gewesen, als würdest du von einer anderen Welt kommen. Das andere Mädchen hatte dunkel-braune Haare, wenn ich mich nicht irre und war relativ knapp bekleidet.", lachte sie, „aber es tut mir Leid, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss noch was hinter dieser Mauer erledigen. Ich wollte nur gucken, ob es dir gut geht und dich vor der Marine retten."

Freudestrahlend, und mit Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, machte sich die Kleine auf den Weg über die Mauer. Sie stellte eine Leiter dagegen und kletterte hinüber.

_Scheiße, die Beschreibung würde auf Angi passen. Oh nein, wenn die sie wirklich haben... das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. _Ein wenig benebelt stand Franzi auf, und zog sich an der Mauer hoch, um drüber gucken zu können. Hinter der Mauer war ein riesiger, sandiger Platz, auf dem ein Pfahlähnliches Gebilde stand. An diesem hing eine Person, ein Mann mit einem schwarzem Kopftuch, beide Arme an den Seiten des Pfahls befestigt und um den Bauch ebenfalls ein Seil.

Franzi bekam beinahe einen Schock, als sie ihn da hängen sah und diesen Mann erkannte. _Ach du scheiße. Ich glaub ich träume. Da ist Zorro. Und das Mädchen bringt ihm ihre selbstgemachten Reisbällchen. Dann muss da hinten, _sie wandte den Kopf zur rechten Seite und suchte mit den Augen diesen Teil der Mauer ab, bis sie zwei weitere Köpfe über die Mauer gucken sah, _Ruffy zusammen mit Corby sein. Jetzt glaube ich echt, dass ich Halluz habe. Das kann doch alles nicht echt sein. Oder bin ich echt in die Welt von One Piece geraten?_

Corby schrie so laut, dass selbst Franzi ihn hören konnte: „Ruffy, mach doch was. Du musst sie aufhalten. Das ist zu gefährlich. Sie könnte sterben" Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beeinflussen, sondern ging genau auf Zorro zu.

„Was willst du?", fragte Zorro grimmig. „Du bist bestimmt hungrig, oder? Ich hab dir einige Reisbällchen gemacht."

„Du wirst sterben, wenn du dich mit mir abgibst, Kleine. Hau ab" „Du hast schon lange nichts mehr gegessen", erwiederte sie, als ob sie seinen Satz davor nicht gehört hätte, während sie das Bündel, das sie mit sich trug öffnete und ihm die Reisbällchen entgegenhielt, „hier, das ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie selbst gemacht habe, aber ich habe sie mit viel Liebe zubereitet" Sie lachte Zorro an. Dieser schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein, doch er fing sich schnell wieder und knurrte sie an: „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Und jetzt verschwinde und geh nach Hause!"

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber. Du nervst. Und wenn du nicht gleich abhaust, werde ich dir wehtun müssen!" Plötzlich öffnete sich das Tor hinter ihnen und eine fiese Stimme sagte: „ Ach wie niedlich. Jetzt terrorisieren wir sogar schon Kinder!" Diese Stimme gehörte zu Helmeppo, der gerade mit einigen Soldaten im Schlepptau hereinspaziert kam. Er steuerte direkt auf Zorro und Rika zu und begutachtete das Mädchen. „Hey, diese Reisbällchen sehen gar nicht mal so übel aus!" Blitzschnell griff er sich eins. „Nein, die sind nicht für dich." Helmeppo verzog das Gesicht: „Ih ,das ist ja wiederlich! Die sind voll von Zucker. Reisbällchen brauchen Salz, du kleines unfähiges Gör!" Er schlug ihr die restlichen Bällchen aus der Hand und zertrat sie auf dem Boden.

Rika fiel auf die Knie und begann zu weinen: „Ich habe sie doch mit Herz gemacht! Und außerdem waren sie doch für ihn", schluchzte sie leise.

Helmeppo begann zu lachen: „Ach dann hast du diesen Brief wohl noch gar nicht gelesen!" Er zog ein Pergament heraus und begann laut vorzulesen: „Jeder, der diesem Kriminellen hilft wird hingerichtet. Marine Captain Morgan." Er begann erneut zu lachen: „Göre, du weißt, wer mein Vater ist, nicht wahr?" Zu einem seiner Soldaten meinte er nur: „ Hey, schmeiß das Gör raus" Als von dem Soldaten keine Bewegung kam, schrei er ihn an: „Hast du nicht gehört was ich gesagt habe? Du sollst die Kleine rauswerfen. Wenn nicht erzähl ich es meinem Vater!"

Rika wurde über die Mauer hinaus geworfen, doch Franzi wusste, dass Ruffy sie aufgefangen hatte. Sie kannte die Serie in und auswendig und trotzdem war es für sie ein Schock mitten drin zu sein. Sie rannte um die Mauer herum und sah Corby, wie er sich um Rika kümmerte. „Hey, Rika? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte und Corby sah sie erschrocken an. „Wer bist du denn?" „Franzi ist mein Name!" Ruffy kam wieder über die Mauer zu den anderen zurück. „Lasst uns gehen! Huch, wer bist du denn? Naja is auch egal, du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst!", sagte er zu Franzi.

Das ließ sich Franzi natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Sie ging zusammen mit ihren hoffentlich neuen Freunden ein Stück in die Stadt. _Ich muss einen Weg finden, Angi da raus zu holen_, dachte sie, aber sie wusste, dass das nicht leicht werden würde. _Vielleicht hilft mir Ruffy? Klar, das macht er bestimmt._

* * *

So das wars mit dem zweiten Kapitel. Ist ein wenig lang geworden und ehrlich gesagt, gefällt es mir nicht so wirklich, aber irgendwie musste ich ja den Übergang finden. Also lasst mir ein Review da, ja? Ach ja und wenn es ein wnig langweilig sein sollte, könnt ich mir das auch sagen. Ich versuche mich zu bessern!! 


	3. Die Rettungsaktion und Flucht!

Also danke vielmals für die beiden Reviews von Hau-mich-blau und Majolin! Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und es ist nicht wieder so langweilig geworden. Ich hab mich angestrengt!

Hau-mich-blau: Ach du heißt auch Sarah? Na dann gründen wa am besten den Sarah-fanclub! Ich werde nämlich auch Sarah genannt!

Also auch allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen und nicht vergessen ein Feedback für mich da zu lassen!

* * *

Die Rettungsaktion und Flucht 

Franzi, Ruffy und Corby saßen zusammen mit Rika vor der Bar ihrer Mutter.

„Sag mal Franzi, was machst du eigentlich hier?"

„Ähm...", _Mist, lass dir was einfallen, was logisch klingt!_, „ich wollte mich zusammen mit meinen Freunden einer Piratenbande anschließen, um zur Grandline zu segeln, doch wir sind irgendwie voneinander getrennt worden. Die Marine hat meine Freundin Angi eingesperrt und ich muss sie jetzt da raus holen. Ich weiß bloß noch nicht wie!"

„Ach ihr wollt zur Grandline? Ist das nicht zu gefährlich für ein Mädchen wie dich?", fragte Corby und sah sie durch seine Brille hindurch an. „Hey, was soll denn das bitte heißen, hä? Nur weil wir Mädchen sind heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir Probleme haben könnten uns durchzusetzen. Willst du mir das etwa unterstellen?", erwiderte Franzi aufgebracht und funkelte Corby zornig an, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte.

„Nein, nein, das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", winkte Corby schnell ab, „nein, das wollte ich auf keinen Fall damit sagen. Ich meinte nur, dass...!" Die letzten Worte brach er ab, als er Franzis Blick sah.

Ruffy fing an zu lachen. „Du bist seltsam. Das gefällt mir irgendwie. Sag mal ist deine Freundin genauso wie du?"

„Joa, bloß noch schlimmer!"

„Weißt du was? Ich helfe dir, sie aus der Marinebasis zu befreien!"

„Echt? Oh danke Ruffy! Das ist echt toll von dir!"

„Kein Problem. Ach da fällt mir gerade ein, Rika, Zorro hat deine Reisbällchen trotzdem gegessen. Er wollte von mir, dass ich sie vom Boden aufhebe und sie ihm gebe. Das war das Beste, was er seit langem gegessen hat."

„Wirklich? Oh das ist ja toll!", freute sich Rika, „naja immerhin ist es auch unsere Schuld, dass er gefangen wurde."

„Wie meinst du das, es ist eure Schuld?", fragte Corby.

Rika begann zu erzählen, was Franzi natürlich schon seit langem kannte. (Ich glaub ich muss nicht erzählen, was passiert ist. Alle One Piece-fans wissen das natürlich!! XD)

Plötzlich war von der Bar aus ein Scheppern zu hören, als würden Teller auf dem Boden zerschellen. Die Vier rannten sofort hinein, um zu gucken was los war. An einem Tisch saß Helmeppo und forderte gerade etwas leckeres umsonst.

„Ich habe nun schon lange genug gewartet. Morgen werde ich diesen Zorro hinrichten lassen!, lachte er laut. Franzi stand neben Ruffy und konnte ihm deswegen auch ins Gesicht gucken. Ruffys Augen hatten dieses böse aufeinmal in sich und ohne Vorwarnung stürmte er auf Helmeppo los und schlug ihn nieder. Dieser flog gegen die Wand ehe er sich erschrocken nach demjenigen, der das getan hatte umsah. „Wer zur Hölle bist du?", rief er empört und vielleicht auch ein wenig ängstlich als er Ruffy sichtete.

Corby und Franzi hielten Ruffy mit viel Mühe zurück. „Ruffy, hör auf!", rief Corby ängstlich, „mach dich nicht unglücklich!"

„Du... du hast mich geschlagen!, weinte er, „Captain Morgen ist mein Vater"

„Is mir doch egal!", rief Ruffy und versuchte dabei sich von den Griffen Franzis und Corbys zu lösen.

„Das sag ich meinem Papa und dann bist du auch morgen dran!" Er hielt sich immer noch die Wange und die Tränen flossen in Strömen.

_Oh Gott ich will nicht wissen wie alt der ist. Der benimmt sich ja wie ein fünfjähriger, obwohl das wohl eher eine Beleidigung für jeden fünfjährigen war. Solchen Typen müsste man wirklich mal auf die Fresse hauen_, dachte sich Franzi und lockerte den Griff, mit dem sie Ruffy festhielt.

„Kannst du dich denn nicht selbst wehren. Du bist ein mieser Feigling. Wenn du was willst, dann komm doch her!", forderte Ruffy den immer noch sitzenden Helmeppo auf. Corby musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um Ruffy zurückzuhalten, da Franzi nun endgültig losgelassen hatte. „Ruffy komm mal runter! Oder bist du verrückt geworden? Der Typ meint es ernst, glaub mir!", auch Corby klang ein wenig weinerlich, fand Franzi, aber das hatte er wohl seiner Stimme im allgemeinen zu verdanken.

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest!", meinte Ruffy entschlossen, „Zorro wird ein Mitglied meiner Bande werden."

Helmeppo sprang auf und war auch schon an der Tür als er sich noch mal umdrehte und laut lachte, während er versuchte nicht so auszusehen, als hätte er gerade geheult: „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Junge. Mein Vater wird nicht darüber erfreut sein, dass du mich geschlagen hast. Du bist nach diesem Zorro gleich der nächste!"

Ruffy holte zum erneuten Schlag aus. „HILFE! PAPI", schrie Helmeppo und rannte so schnell er konnte davon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah saß am Strand und beobachtete , wie die Sonne ganz langsam unterging. Sie saß nun schon lange auf der Insel fest und sie hatte bis auf die Teufelsfrucht nicht weiter zu Essen gehabt. Ihr Magen knurrte laut, doch Sarah versuchte einfach dies zu ignorieren.

_Was mit den anderen wohl passiert ist? Ob es ihnen gut geht? Oh verdammt ich muss von dieser beschissenen Insel runter!_

Sie erhob sich und lief noch einmal, bestimmt zum fünften, um die Insel und dann zu der Stelle, wo sie die Teufelsfrucht gefunden hatte. Sie begutachtete jeden Baum so genau wie möglich, doch auch vom anstarren wuchsen ihm keine Früchte.

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden Fallen, doch plötzlich knackte es unter ihr und sie brach durch den Boden hindurch. Sie landete unsanft auf einigen Treppenstufen, rutschte diese hinunter und blieb, ganz unten angekommen, liegen. Sie war bewusstlos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nachdem Ruffy sich wieder beruhigt hatte, waren die drei, also Corby, Ruffy und Franzi, wieder vor dem Platz, wo Zorro hing.

„Also ich geh da rein und hol deine Freundin raus. Wie hieß sie noch mal?", fragte Ruffy an Franzi gewandt.

„Angi. Sie heißt Angi! Und was sollen wir machen? Doch nicht etwa nur hier rumstehen und warten, oder?", fragte sie missmutig.

„Doch es wär mir lieber, wenn ihr hier warten würdet!", meinte Ruffy nur und war schon über die Mauer verschwunden.

„Du schon wieder? Was willst du denn noch hier?", fragte Zorro genervt, als Ruffy sich vor ihn stellte.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt die Fesseln abnehme, wirst du dann Mitglied in meiner Bande?"

„Was redest du da?", fragte Zorro ein wenig verwirrt.

„ich suche noch Leute, die in meiner Piratenbande mitmachen."

„Vergiss es!", entgegnete Zorro mit einem fiesen Grinsen und er schnaubte verachtend, „ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran als Schurke übers Meer zu segeln. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Ach komm schon!", lachte Ruffy, „wie ich gehört habe bist du auch nicht so der brave Typ. Du passt prima in meine Bande. Wie auch immer", meinte Ruffy nach einer kleinen Pause, „ich habe bereits beschlossen, dass du in meine Bande kommst."

„Du beschließt hier gar nichts!!!", rief Zorro zornig.

Ruffy ging gar nicht auf seine letzte Bemerkung ein: „Du kämpft mit dem Schwert, Zorro, nicht wahr?"

„Ja!", stimmte dieser zu, „Aber diese Ratte Helmeppo hat es mir weggenommen."

„Gut, du hast die Wahl. Ich könnte dir dein Schwert zurückholen, aber dafür kommst du in meine Crew!"

„WAS? Hast du sie noch alle beisammen. Das ist Erpressung!", doch Ruffy war schon losgesprintet.

_Das ist ein seltsamer Kerl. Will der etwa ganz alleine die Marinebasis stürmen?_, dachte Zorro bei sich. „Hey, du läufst in die falsche Richtung. Die Marinebasis ist genau auf der anderen Seite! Idiot!", rief er Ruffy hinterher.

„Oh stimmt ja", grinste Ruffy und wechselte sofort die Richtung mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Ruffy rannte weiter und stand nun genau vor der Basis. „Das gibt's doch nicht. Wo sind die denn alle? Ich muss unbedingt dieses Papasöhnchen Helmeppo finden. Der sagt mir dann wo die Freundin von Franzi und Zorros Schwerter sind. Hey da oben sind doch Stimmen. Na dann wollen wir mal."

Er holte aus und dehnte seinen Arm so lange, bis er oben an der Kante des Daches war. „UND ABFLUG!" Ruffy flog die Basis hoch und über diese hinaus. „Ups, das war zu weit!", rief er nur aus, während seine Hand den zappelnden Strohhut festhielt.

Er hielt sich an den Seilen der Statur, die wie Captain Morgan aussah, fest. Von dieser brach nun das ganze Oberteil ab. Während die Marinesoldaten erschrocken auf das Werk von Ruffy sahen, hatte dieser auch schon Helmeppo entdeckt. Er rannte auf ihn zu: „Ah du, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht. Du hast da nämlich etwas, was dir nicht gehört!", grinste Ruffy und riss ihn mit sich.

„Hey!!!! Lass mich runter! Papaaaaaaaa!", rief er nur laut, doch Ruffy war schon mit ihm in die Basis verschwunden.

„Du wirst mir jetzt sagen, wo das Mädchen ist, was ihr heute Morgen gefangen genommen habt. Und außerdem zeigst du mir den Weg zu Zorros Schwertern, verstanden?"

„Ja doch jaaa. Die kleine ist unten in den Kerkern."

Währenddessen vor dem Exekutionsfeld 

„Ich muss doch was machen. Ich bin doch kein Feigling. Aber eigentlich könnte ich das auch Ruffy übernehmen lassen. Der ist schließlich viel stärker als ich und so."

„Mensch Corby, krieg dich mal wieder ein. Du hörst dich ja an wie ein Jammerlappen. Kommst du jetzt mit, Zorro befreien, oder nicht?" Franzi sah den rosa haarigen genervt an. Dieses hin und her Spielchen machte er nun schon seit fünf Minuten. Jetzt schien er ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein.

„Jaaa ich weiß ja was du meinst. Ich bin einfach nicht gebaut für sowas!" Er spielte mit seinen Fingern und scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden.

„Ey, du bist echt ne Nervensäge. Wenn du jetzt in Selbstmitleid versinkst hilft dir das auch nicht weiter! Du musst mehr Selbstvertrauen haben, mensch. Du kannst doch bestimmt auch irgendwas, was niemand sonst kann."

„Jaa sicher!", seine Stimmte triefte vor Ironie, „und was bitteschön? Ich kann nichts!"

„Junge, wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, dann knall ich dir eine. Ich mag keine Typen, die die ganze Zeit nur rumjammern!" Sie war schon halb über die Mauer geklettert, als Corby auch endlich nachkam.

„Ja du hast recht. Von jetzt an werde ich mir mehr zutrauen!"

_Mensch, warum kann er nicht einfach die Klappe halten? ... Ok ganz ruhig Franzi. Reg' dich nicht auf. Das ist nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck._

Beide rannten auf das Feld und auf Zorro zu. Sie fingen an, die Fesseln zu bearbeiten. „Gleich bist du frei, Zorro", meinte Corby, während er versuchte die Knoten zu lösen.

„Verschwindet, die bringen euch um, wenn die euch hier erwischen.", meinte Zorro, und sah Franzi ein wenig ungläubig an, denn sie erinnerte ihn an Kuina. _Die blauen Haare_ (ich hoffe ich habe nirgends was anderes geschrieben, weil dieser Einfall ist mir jetzt erst gekommen) _und die dunklen Augen_. _Die Ähnlichkeit ist unglaublich!_, dachte Zorro.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, was hier passiert, verstehst du? Obwohl ich ja unbedingt zur Marine will", entgegnete Corby

„Ach jetzt werden wir auf einmal optimistisch und mutig, ja?", fragte Franzi immernoch ein wenig gereizt.

„Hört auf, alle beide. Ich darf nicht fliehen. Ich werde in zehn Tagen frei gelassen."

„Ach träum weiter Zorro. Du bist der einzige, der hier Fair spielt. Sie wollen dich hinrichten lassen, und zwar schon morgen." Franzi sah Zorro ernst an und er verstand, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Marinebasis 

„Mensch wie soll man sich den hier bitte zurecht finden? Die Gänge sehen ja alle gleich aus!", murmelte Ruffy vor sich hin, während er in die Richtungen lief, die Helmeppo ihm anordnete.

„Da drin ist sie, aber da wirst du nicht reinkommen. Man braucht einen Schlüssel!"

„Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht!", grinste Ruffy nur und trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür. Diese gab auch sofort nach und zersplitterte in viele Einzelteile.

Angi schrie erschrocken auf, als das geschah. Sie hatte sich an die Wand gedrückt und starrte die Person an, die die Tür eingetreten hatte.

„Bist du Angi?", wurde sie von einer ihr allzu bekannten Stimme gefragt. „Ja das bin ich!", antwortete sie in Halbtrance.

_Steht da echt Ruffy, oder bin ich krank?_, fragte sie sich, während sie den Jungen ansah.

„Na da hab ich dich ja gefunden. Hi, ich bin Ruffy und hol dich hier raus. Nun mach schon beeil' dich!", forderte er sie grinsend auf.

Angi stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich um. „Los auf meinen Rücken, so sind wir schneller!"

Angi nickte nur und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „So und jetzt nur noch Zorros Schwerter!", freute Ruffy sich.

„Da vorne sind sie. Und er hat die Gefangene befreit.", riefen einige Marinesoldaten, die ihnen gefolgt waren. Sie richteten ihre Gewehre auf sie, doch Ruffy hob Helmeppo vor sich. „Jetzt könnt ihr meinetwegen schießen!"

„NEIN nicht schießen!", rief Helmepo und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Ruffy rannte weiter, bis sie das Zimmer von Helmeppo erreicht hatten. Dort standen vier Schwerter. „Oh nein, welches davon ist denn jetzt Zorros? Ach ich nehm sie alle mit!"

Er ergriff die Schwerter und streckte sie Angi entgegen. „Da halt mal!" Angi tat wie ihr befohlen und starrte Ruffy an, der durch das Fenster sah.

„Du... du willst da doch nicht etwa durch, oder?" Zur Antwort bekam sie aber nur ein: „Halt dich fest!" Und schon waren sie durch das Fenster hindurch. Angi klammerte sich fest an Ruffy und hatte die Augen fest zugekniffen.

_Exekutionsfeld_

„Hey, ihr da! Sofort aufhören! Wir haben euch auf frischer Tat ertappt!", schrie Morgan quer über das ganze Feld. Die Soldaten um ihn herum hatten bereits die Gewehre auf sie gerichtet. „Jetzt werdet ihr wegen Hochverrats erschossen!", brüllte der Mann mit der Axt als Hand.

Corby bekam wieder seine Komplexe und starrte voll Entsetzten auf die Gewehre der Soldaten. _Scheiße, das hab ich ja total vergessen, dass die kommen. Ich hätte mir die Folgen noch mal ansehen sollen!_, dachte Franzi und warf Corby währenddessen erneut einen genervten Blick zu.

„Ach und warum ist es Hochverrat? Weil es nicht nach Eurer Nase geht?", fragte Franzi mutiger als sie sich fühlte. Corby neben ihr schlotterte und die Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

„Noch so eine vorlaute Göre. Dir werde ich das Mundwerk stopfen. Ihr hattet sicherlich ein Attentat auf mich vor, nicht wahr?"

„Die ganze Welt dreht sich nicht immer nur um dich!", knurrten Zorro und Franzi gleichzeitig.

Gerade in dem Moment, als die Soldaten abfeuerten, zersprang eine Scheibe und vor ihnen landete Ruffy. Angi hingegen fiel von seinem Rücken und war so blass, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. „Angi!", rief Franzi erfreut und gleichzeitig auch besorgt und sprang an ihre Seite. „Er ist echt gesprungen!", murmelte sie und starrte Franzi entsetzt an. Franzi musste sich ein Lachern verkneifen. Sie wusste, dass Angi manchmal sehr Feige sein konnte, aber so hatte sie sie noch nie erlebt.

Die Kugeln, die Ruffy getroffen hatten, gingen in ihn hinein, doch er schleuderte sie einfach wieder zurück mit den Worten: „Das kitzelt!" Dabei lachte er laut.

Corby, Zorro und die beiden Mädchen starrten Ruffy entsetzt an. „Wer zum Teufel bist du?", fragte Zorro entgeistert.

Ruffy drehte sich um mit einem breitem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Ich bin Monkey D. Ruffy. Der Mann, der Piratenkönig wird"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah erwachte, doch sie konnte nichts sehen, denn es war stockdunkel. Nur von dem Loch weiter oben, durch welches sie gefallen war, schien die Sonne ein wenig. Es musste schon sehr spät sein, denn es waren nicht mehr viele Strahlen, die ihren Weg hier hinunter fanden.

Ihr Kopf brummte wie verrückt und als sie sich durch das Haar strich merkte sie, dass es verklebt war. Sarah starrte auf ihre Handfläche, die rot war. „Blut?!", murmelte sie, während sie sich aufsetzte und sich umsah.

„Wo bin ich denn nun schon wieder gelandet? Das ist heut echt nicht mein Tag!", knurrte sie.

Um sie herum standen viele Regale mit eingestaubten, bäuchigen Flaschen. Außerdem war der Raum äußerst dreckig und in einer Ecke standen mehrere Kisten. Sarah stand auf, auch wenn sie noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen war. Sie nahm eine der Flachen in die Hand und begutachtete das, was darin war. _Sieht ziemlich dreckig aus. Kann natürlich auch an dem Licht liegen, aber das würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht trinken. Auch nicht, wenn ich verdursten würde._ Sie zog den Korken heraus und roch an der Öffnung. Angewidert steckte sie den Korken wieder rein. „Rum!", flüsterte sie nur leise und wandte ihren Blick nun auf die Kisten.

Ihre Neugier war größer als ihre Angst, das war so schon immer gewesen, deswegen öffnete sie einen Deckel. Und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie Perlen Diamanten und auch Goldmünzen darin sah.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „ich glaube ich werde echt noch verrückt." 

_Ich werde mir davon was mitnehmen. Das kann ich bestimmt gut gebrauchen, wenn ich hier jemals wieder wegkomme!, _dachte sie, doch ihr Gewissen schaltete sich ein_, Hältst du das für richtig? Das Gold gehört sicher irgendwem und das wäre Diebstahl!_ Sarah überlegte, _Na und? Er hat massig davon, da wird ihn ein Sack schon nicht umbringen und außerdem sieht das hier eher aus, als wäre es ein Versteck von Piraten. Und Piraten klauen auch nur von Leuten_!

Mit der Einstellung kannst du dich gleich einbuchten lassen! 

Sarah verdrängte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf und füllte einen Sack mit dem Gold. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt, schloss sie den Deckel wieder und verstaute das Gold in der Innentasche ihrer Jacke, als plötzlich Stimmen zu hören waren und sie Schritte vernahm.

_Scheiße_, dachte Sarah, denn sie hatte ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl. Sie versteckte sich an der Seite von der Treppe und lauschte.

Jemand kam die Treppen herunter und sah sich um. Er hatte Sarah noch nicht entdeckt, und sie hielt den Atem an, aus Angst er könnte sie hören. Plötzlich knurrte etwas von der Seite, sprang sie an und riss sie mit seinem Gewicht um. Es war ein weißer Löwe. Dieser bohrte nur seine Krallen tief in Sarahs Arme.

„Ah, Richie! Du hast unseren ungebetenen Gast gefunden! Los steh auf!", forderte er sie auf. Der Löwe ließ ab von ihr, doch Sarah rührte sich nicht. „hast du nicht gehört, ich sagte du sollst aufstehen!"

Er packte sie vorne am T-Shirt und zog sie hoch. „Los beweg dich und keine faulen Tricks. Ich hab dich im Auge."

Sarah tat, was er von ihr verlangte. Sie schleppte sich die Treppen hoch und versuchte nicht nachzudenken, doch das viel ihr sehr schwer. Sie hatte die Stimme von dem Mann erkannt, sie wusste, was das für ein Löwe war und sie wusste auch, wem sie gleich gegenüberstehen würde, doch sie verdrängte diese Gedanken.

Oben angekommen stellte sie fest, dass es bereits Tag war. Also war sie doch lange bewusstlos gewesen. Er schubste sie weiter. „Nun mach schon. Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

Er führte sie weiter bis zum Strand, wo Sarah die ganze Zeit gesessen und auf ein Schiff gehofft hatte. Man konnte noch deutlich den Abdruck an der Stelle sehen, wo sie gesessen hatte.

„Captain, ich habe den Eindringling gefunden. Es ist nur ein Mädchen!", sagte Moji zu dem Mann, vor dem er Sarah nun auf die Knie warf.

Der Captain sah aus wie ein Clown, er hatte eine rote Nase und seine Sachen sahen so aus, als ob er aus einem Zirkus ausgebrochen war. Sarah bekam es langsam aber sicher mit der Angst zu tun.

„Was wolltest du da unten? Was hast du vor? Antworte gefälligst!", forderte er sie laut auf.

„Warum sollte ich mit nem Clown reden?"

Buggy sah sie herausfordernd und wütend an: „Was war das gerade du kleine Mistgöre? Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Ich bin Buggy der Clown und ich bin Herrscher über die Grandline"

Sarah sah ihn unbeeindruckt an: „War's das schon? Ich dachte da kommt noch mehr!" _Oh, je ich habe schon Franzis loses Mundwerk! Wenn ich hier wieder lebend rauskomme, muss ich daran arbeiten! Gleich nachdem ich Franzi umgebracht habe!_

Buggy holte mit dem Fuß aus und trat sie in den Bauch. Dadurch wurde sie nach hinten und gegen Moji geschleudert. Mühsam richtete sie sich auf, um Buggy erneut herausfordernd anzusehen und ihm nicht zu zeigen, dass sie Schmerzen hatte. „Du bist zäh, das muss ich dir lassen, aber mit Teufelskräften ist nicht zu Spaßen. Das wirst du auch noch lernen."

Diesmal benutzte er seine Teufelskräfte, um seine Hand auf Sarah zu fliegen zu lassen, doch sie war darauf vorbereitet. Sie sprang aus dem Weg, so dass Buggy diesmal Moji traf.

Da erblickte sie das Beiboot mit Segel, mit dem sie wohl zur Insel gekommen waren. Jetzt war es für Sarah Zeit ihre Teufelskräfte endlich mal auszutesten. Sie konzentrierte sich und schon stand da, wo Sarah eben noch gewesen war ein Tiger und knurrte grimmig.

„Ah, du hast ebenfalls Teufelskräfte. Aber das wird dir nichts nützen.

Worauf wartet ihr? Fangt das Gör!", rief Buggy laut.

Alle stürmten auf den Tiger los, doch Sarah war durch die Teufelskräfte schneller geworden. Sie sprang flink an den Angreifern vorbei und steuerte direkt auf das Boot zu. Nun verwandelte sie sich in die Tier Mensch Form und schob das Boot an. Sie hatte so viel Schwung, dass das Boot schon einige Meter weit gefahren war und als sie hineinsprang, hatte niemand auf der Insel mehr die Möglichkeit sie einzufangen.

„Ihr Idioten. Ihr habt sie laufen lassen! Ich habe es hier nur mit unfähigen Trotteln zu tun!", hörte sie die wütende Stimme von Buggy kreischen, doch das interessierte sie nicht. Sie hatte das Segel heruntergelassen und die Ruder in die Hand genommen. Sie wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich weg von dort.

Ihr Herz raste wir verrückt und sie hatte Schmerzen an den Armen, dort wo Richie seine Krallen hineingebohrt hatte und dort wo Buggy ihr in den Bauch getreten hatte, doch sie ruderte um ihr Leben bis sie vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach.

Sie sah zum Himmel hinauf und atmete tief durch. „Wenigstens bin ich von dieser beschissenen Insel runtergekommen!", sagte sie heiser, bevor sie erneut das Bewusstsein verlor.

* * *

Joa das war's auch schon wieder von mia. Ich bin ja nur froh, dass ich Sarah endlich von der Insel runtergeholt habe. Sie hätte sonst bestimmt nen Schaden davongetragen! XD Nun das Kap. is doch etwas länger geworden, als ich gedacht habe, aber ich hoffe das stört nicht weiter! Ach ja und noch etwas: bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich weiterschreiben soll. Erstens weiß ich nicht wo das hinführt und zweitens scheint das interesse ja nicht sooo groß zu sein. 

Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Reviews freuen! Bis zum nächsten Mal!!!


	4. Gerettet!

Oh mein Gott! Tut mir Leid dass das mit dem neuen Kapitel soo lange gedauert hat! Bin gerade voll im Prüfungsstress, deswegen wird das mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch noch dauern, aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen! Versprochen!!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Widmung: ich widme diese Kapitel meinen beiden Reviewerinnen Hau-mich-blau und Majolin! Jep ich mach vorerst weiter!! ;-)

_Gerettet!_

Sarah atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Sie hatte zwar inzwischen das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt, doch ihre Oberarme und auch ihr Kopf schmerzten immer noch höllisch. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt. Wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt, hätte Franzi jetzt wohl gesagt.

Eine Tür öffnete sich ganz zaghaft und leise, das vernahm sie ganz deutlich und sie merkte, dass sich jemand auf die Kante ihres Bettes setzte.

Sie seufzte: „ Mum, ich geh heut nicht zur Schule. Lass mich einfach schlafen. Zur Hölle nochmal!"

Gezwungenermaßen öffnete sie ihre Augen, doch über sie gebeugt war nicht, wie sie vermutet hatte ihre Mutter, sondern ein blondhaariger Mann.

„AHHHHHHHHH!" Ein markerschütternder Schrei ging durch das ganze Schiff und nicht nur Patty und Carne wurden aus ihren Betten gerissen.

„Was zur Hölle soll der Lärm in dieser Herrgottsfrühe? Kann man hier nicht mal ausschlafen, am Arbeitsfreien Tag?", regte sich Patty laut auf und ihm stieg langsam die röte ins Gesicht. „Das kam aus dem Zimmer von diesem verfluchten Bengel!", schnauzte er erneut und war auch schon aus der Tür gerannt. Carne, noch etwas verschlafen und erschrocken, sah ihm nur nach, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Patty hinterher hastete, um Sanji vor ihm zu retten, oder eher umgekehrt. Zur Zeit stritten sie sich wieder in Massen. Das nervte auf die Dauer ganz schön, aber die meisten Köche versuchten dies einfach nur zu ignorieren.

Als Carne Patty auf dem Gang eingeholt hatte, versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen: „Patty komm runter! Du kannst dich doch einfach wieder hinlegen" „Ja und dieses Mistgör ungeschoren davonkommen lassen? Niemals. Eher geh ich über Bord als das!", fauchte Patty seinen langjährigen Freund an. „Es ist ja nur zu deinem Besten! Gegen Sanji hast du doch eh nicht den Hauch einer Chance!" „Ich glaube ich spinne! Ich dachte wir sind Freunde!"

„Sind wir ja auch, deswegen will ich dir ja davon abraten ihn jetzt zu st...!"

Doch sie waren schon an der Tür von Sanjis Zimmer angekommen und Patty riss diese ohne Zögern auf. „So du kleines ...!"

Beide starrten erstaunt in das Zimmer, doch Sanji war nicht da. Jedenfalls sahen sie ihn nicht sofort, denn er saß auf dem Boden mit einem zu deutlichen Handabdruck auf der Wange. Im Bett dagegen saß das Mädchen ,was sie vor zwei tagen aus dem Boot gefischt hatten. Sie war Kreidebleich und starrte Sanji an. 

Sarah war die ganze Sache ein wenig unangenehm und Sanji bemerkte das auch. Während Patty anfing zu lachen, stand Sanji auf und meinte im gezwungen ruhigen Ton: „Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, also verschwindet!"

Patty jedoch reagierte darauf gar nicht und aus seinem Lachen wurde ein Grölen. „Der Möchtegern Casanova wurde von einer Frau zurückgewiesen!", prustete er und Sanjis Miene verfinsterte sich. 

„Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt euch verpissen!", knurrte Sanji, bevor er zum Tritt ausholte und Patty wegkickte, danach schmiss er die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss.

Dadurch wurde die Sache für Sarah nicht unbedingt angenehmer. Sie starrte stur auf ihre Hände und versuchte Sanjis Blick zu meiden. „Schuldige!", murmelte sie ganz leise.

Sanji lachte: „Wieso entschuldigst du dich? Du hast doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Die Hand ist schließlich nicht von allein in dein Gesicht gesprungen!", antwortete Sarah schuldbewusst.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet könntest du sogar Recht haben!", grinste er, „aber ist doch auch egal. Ich werd's schon überleben!" Er ging auf ihr Bett zu und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Ich darf doch, oder muss ich wieder mit einer Attacke rechnen?"

Sarah musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Du bist doof!", entgegnete sie nur zur Antwort.

„Okay, ich versuch es nochmal. Wir hatten nen ziemlich blöden Start! Also ich bin Sanji und du?"

„Mein Name ist Sarah" „Schöner Name!", lächelte er, was Sarah ein wenig die Röte ins Gesicht steigen ließ. „Und ähm... wo bin ich hier?" Natürlich wusste sie, wo sie war, aber sie wollte weiter so tun, als hätte sie keine Ahnung. Es durfte ja niemand wissen, dass sie aus einer ganz anderen Welt kam.

„Du bist hier auf dem einzigen schwimmenden Restaurant der ganze Welt!", strahle er sie an. Sie wusste, dass er dieses Restaurant über alles liebte. Klar sie wusste alles von ihm, denn er war ihr Lieblingscharakter aus One Piece. 

Er erzählte ihr viel über das Baratié und über die Köche, die hier arbeiteten. Auch Jeff ließ er nicht aus und er sprach in einem ganz anderem Ton über ihn, als wenn er direkt mit ihm sprach. Viele waren der Meinung, dass sich der Chef und sein Oberkoch verabscheuten, ja einige meinten sogar, dass sie einander bis aufs Blut hassten, doch natürlich war es anders. Jeff und Sanji verband vieles, von dem die meisten Köche nicht mal die leiseste Ahnung hatten. Und als Sarah Sanji zuhörte, wurde ihr klar, dass Jeff für Sanji fast eine Art Vater war.

Das Gespräch der Beiden wurde unterbrochen, als es auf einmal an der Tür klopfte. Sanji sah Sarah fragend an und sie nickte, dann sagte er „Herein" und die Tür öffnete sich.

Im Türrahmen stand Jeff und sah abwechselnd von Sarah zu Sanji und wieder zurück. „Auch endlich wach?", fragte Jeff und lächelte grimmig. „Kleiner ich brauch dich in der Küche, aber plötzlich!", sagte er an Sanji gewandt. „Reg dich ab, Alter Sack. Ich bin ja schon unterwegs!"

Zusammen verließen sie das Zimmer und ließen eine glückliche Sarah zurück. Sie hörte durch die Tür noch Sanjis Stimme, die laut fauchte: „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, alte Stinkmorchel!" Sarah lachte über das Treiben auf dem Schiff. Sie war tatsächlich auf dem Baratié. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

„Ich bin Monkey D. Ruffy. Der Mann, der Piratenkönig wird!"

Zorro starrte ihn entsetzt an, als wolle Ruffy ihn verarschen: „Du weißt schon, was du dir da in den Kopf gesetzt hast, ja? Wenn du Piratenkönig werden willst, dann müsstest du ja das...!"

„One Piece finden wollen. Ja, genau das ist mein Plan!", beendete Ruffy den Satz für den Grünhaarigen.

Zorro sah ihn immer noch sprachlos an. _Meint der Kerl das wirklich ernst. Piratenkönig? Der sieht nicht wirklich stark aus, eher schlaksig._

„Hier sind deine Schätze!", meinte Ruffy und streckte, dem immer noch angebundenen Zorro die Schwerter entgegen, „ich hab nicht genau gewusst, welches von denen deins ist, deshalb habe ich alle vier mitgenommen!"

„das ist auch gut so, denn drei davon gehören mir. Ich kämpfe schon immer mit drei Schwertern!"

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern bei eurem Plausch!", unterbrach Franzi die beiden Jungs, „aber ihr wisst schon, dass hier noch ne Menge Marinesoldaten da stehen, oder?"

„Stimmt ja, das hab ich total vergessen!", grinste Ruffy dämlich, „hier hast du deine Schwerter wieder. Wenn du in meiner Bande bist, dann wird man bestimmt bald Jagt auf uns machen, aber was ist dir lieber? Gejagt werden, oder hier von den Soldaten erschossen werden?"

„Du hast mich überzeugt, du Teufelskerl. Lieber werd' ich Pirat, als hier im Kugelhagel zu sterben. Die Freude mach ich Helmeppo nicht. Ich bin dabei!"

Ruffy freute sich wie ein kleines Kind: „Spitzenklasse. Jetzt hab ich einen Partner!"

Während Ruffy sich weiter freute, versuchten Franzi und Angi Zorro von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. „Wer den Konten gemacht hat, verdient ‚nen Orden!", grummelte Franzi. 

„Jetzt macht doch mal ein bisschen Tempo!", fauchte Zorro die beiden Mädchen an. „Hey, pass auf, was du sagst! Wenn du hier weiter rumgrummelst, lassen wir dich hier!", drohte Angi ein wenig genervt.

Ruffy fummelte ebenfalls an den Seilen rum, doch er hatte genauso wenig Erfolg wie die beiden Mädchen. Plötzlich wurden sie von dem Geschrei der Marinesoldaten abgelenkt, die mit gezogenen Schwertern auf sie zugerannt kamen.

„Scheiße, Ruffy mach doch was!", fauchte Franzi und wirkte ein wenig angespannt. Doch der angesprochene zippelte immernoch am Knoten rum: „Ich versteh das nicht. Der Knoten wird immer fester!", sagte er verwirrt.

Corby und Zorro sahen die Soldaten auf sie zustürmen. „Verdammt, was machst du da! Gib mir eins der Schwerter und beeil dich schon!", fauchte Zorro ihn an.

Franzi griff das weiße Schwert und steckte es Zorro in die Linke Hand. Danach zog sie Angi von ihm weg, damit sie nicht von Zorros Schwert umgenietet wurden. 

Zorro hatte sich so fix losgemacht und war auf die Soldaten zugesprungen, dass keiner ihn gesehen hatte. Er hielt mehrere Männer mit seinen drei Schwertern auf einmal auf. 

„Wow, ist das cool!", meinte Ruffy begeistert und auch Corby starrte Zorro fasziniert an. Auch Franzi Blick strahlte pure Begeisterung aus :"Ist er nicht cool?, flüsterte sie leise zu ihrer Freundin. „Naja, Ruffy hätte das auch hinbekommen!", meinte Angi weniger beeindruckt. „Pah, Ruffy ist zu soetwas gar nicht in der Lage. Er hat ja noch nicht mal den Knoten aufbekommen!", knurrte Franzi.

„Was zur Hölle sagt denn das bitte aus, wenn man nen Knoten öffnen kann, hm? Außerdem hast du ihn ja wohl auch nicht aufbekommen!"

„Ich hab ja auch keine Teufelskräfte wie er!" 

„Das hat damit ja wohl auch nichts zu tun! Und selbst wenn du welche hättest wäre es die pure Verschwendung für dich!"

„Sag das nochmal und du siehst gleich nur noch Sternchen!" Franzi war empört über ihre Freundin. _Was bildet diese blöde Kuh sich eigentlich ein? __**Meinen**__ Zorro macht man nicht einfach schlecht, jedenfalls nicht ohne meine Erlaubnis! _

Sie funkelten einander böse an, als ein Räuspern sie unterbrach. Genervt drehten beide den Kopf zu Corby und fauchten ihn an: „Was ist?"

Corby sprang vor Angst vor den beiden einen Meter zurück und meinte dann etwas Kleinlaut: „Das ist ein wirklich sehr ungünstiger Moment zum streiten!" _Diese Mädchen sind wirklich komisch und auch sehr gefährlich_, dachte er bei sich, aber er sah, dass sie ihn schon wieder überhaupt nicht beachteten, sonder schon wieder viel zu sehr in ihr Streitgespräch vertieft waren.

Ruffy stürmte gerade auf Captain Morgan zu und verpasste ihm einen Schlag, der sich gewaschen hatte, doch dieser wehrte ihn mit seiner Axthand ab. „Du wagst es mich anzugreifen? Ich bin Captain Morgan, der Chef dieser Marinebasis."

„Und ich bin Ruffy, angenehm!", entgegnete der Gummimensch nur und Morgan kam sich verarscht vor. _Macht der sich über mich lustig?_

Zwischen den beiden kam es zum Kampf, doch der war schnell entschieden. Morgan schlug mit seinem Beilarm (Ha! mir is das Wort wieder eingefallen XD) nach Ruffy, doch dieser wich mit Leichtigkeit aus und verpasste ihm einen Tritt mitten ins Gesicht. Danach packte er ihn und verpasste ihm mit der Faust mehrere Schläge hintereinander.

„Aufhören!", schrie eine Stimme hinter den Mädchen und Zorro. Dort stand Helmeppo, heulend, und hielt Corby eine Pistole gegen die Schläfe. „Hör auf meinen Papa zu schlagen, oder ich jag deinem Freund eine Kugel durch den Kopf!", drohte er, doch seine Stimme klang so weinerlich, dass das nicht besonders viel Eindruck hinterließ.

Corby zitterte am ganzen Körper, und auch Helmeppos Knie waren Wackelpudding. Selbst die beiden Mädels hörten auf zu streiten und sahen sich das Schauspiel an. Sie nickten einander zu und Angi meinte zu Helmeppo: „Na dann mach doch! Wäre nicht der große Verlust! Eine Heulsuse weniger!"

Corby sah sie erschrocken an und auch Helmeppo schien überrascht zu sein. „Na gut, wenn ihr es nicht anders wollt, dann schieß ich! Und ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten."

Er hielt sich die Augen mit einer Hand zu und war bereit zum Abdrücken, doch darauf hatten beide nur gewartet. Franzi stürzte sich auf Helmeppo und drückte ihn zu Boden, während Angi Corby zur Seite zog.

Ruffy grinste über diese Aktion. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass die beiden zu soetwas fähig wären. Auch Zorro war verwundert. _Woher haben sie denn das gewusst, dass Helmeppo sich die Augen zuhalten würde? Die sind irgendwie seltsam!_

Ruffy merkte nicht, dass Morgan wieder auf den Beinen war und nun nach ihm ausholte, doch Zorro war zur Stelle. Kurz vor Ruffys Kopf hielt der Beilarm an, denn Zorro hatte Morgan mit seinen Schwertern erledigt. Captain Morgan fiel nach hinten und blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Er war tot.

„Gut gemacht!", meinte Ruffy, der sich gerade zu Zorro umdrehte und dieser erwiederte bloß:" Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen, mein Captain!", während er das weiße Schwert aus dem Mund nahm.

Die Marinesoldaten begutachteten ihren toten Captain. „Dieser Kerl hat Captain Morgan erledigt!", murmelten einige ungläubig.

„Ist hier noch jemand, der sich mit uns anlegen will?", fragte Zorro und blickte alle finster an, „wir sind gerade in Hochform!"

Keiner wollte sich mit den Beiden anlegen, im Gegenteil. Die Soldaten brachen in Jubelschreie aus und warfen sowohl Waffen als auch ihre Hüte in die Lüfte. Die Tyrannei unter Captain Morgan hatte endlich ein Ende.

„Was ist denn jetzt? Das check ich nicht! Die sind ja außer sich vor Freude, dass ihr Captain tot ist!", wunderte sich Ruffy.

„Och Ruffy, verstehst du das echt nicht?", fragte Franzi grinsend, „sie sind froh dass Morgan tot ist, weil sie alle Angst vor ihm gehabt haben und er sie alle tyrannisiert hat."

„Achso!", grinste Ruffy die beiden Mädchen breit an.

„Sag mal Ruffy, ist es vielleicht möglich, dass du und bis Loguetown mit deinem Boot mitnimmst? Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass wir hier eine andere Mitfahrmöglichkeit finden werden.", fragte Franzi, während sie Angi auf den Fuß trat, weil sie ihre Freundin gerade ungläubig anstarrte.

Ruffy überlegt kurz. „Naja ihr scheint euch ja ganz gut wehren zu können. Meinetwegen könnt ihr mitkommen. Je mehr, desto besser!", lachte er.

„Cool, danke Ruffy!", freuten sich die beiden Mädchen. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sarah saß in ihrem Bett und aß eine Suppe, die Sanji ihr gebracht hatte. Man hatte ihr verboten das Bett zu verlassen, weil sie sich noch ausruhen sollte, was Sarah nun absolut nicht verstand, denn es ging ihr blendend. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, denn sie war in ihrer Lieblings Animeserie gelandet und sie lebte noch, was, wenn man die Umstände betrachtet, die hier schon abgelaufen waren, doch eher Glück als etwas anderes gewesen war.

Sie seufzte leise. _Was wohl Franzi und Angi machen?_

Sie sorgte sich um ihre beiden Freunde. Es war zwar noch gar nicht so lange her, dass sie sich das letzte mal gesehen hatten, doch Sarah hatte den Überblick verloren. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie auch hier waren, überall sein könnten. Vielleicht in einer Marinebasis oder bei der Baroquefirma. Dieser Gedanke jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die Agenten dieser Firma waren schrecklich. Einer schlimmer als der andere, aber mit denen würde sie wahrscheinlich eh nichts zu tun bekommen.

Wenn Sanji mit den Anderen Piraten verschwunden war, würde es hier langweilig werden. Vielleicht würde Jeff auch wollen, dass sie das Schiff verlässt. Auch der Gedanke verhieß ihr nichts Gutes. 

Allein in einer fremden Welt, die ja eigentlich gar nicht so fremd war! _Scheiße, das werde ich nie überleben._

Sie sah Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und erblickte Sanji, der auf den Seitenflossen des Baraties stand und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtete.

Sarah öffnete das Fenster. Eine angenehme Brise strich ihr über die blassen Wangen, aber sie genoss es und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, um die salzige Luft einzuatmen und an einfach nichts zu denken.

Von einer Kommode an ihrem Bett zog sie ihre blaue Jacke und warf sie sich über. Dann sprang sie aus dem Fenster, das Dach hinunter und landete leichtfüßig wie eine Katze auf dem Boden. 

Langsam ging sie auf Sanji zu, zuerst etwas wackelig auf den Beiden, weil sie so lange gelegen hatte.

Noch bevor sie bei ihm ankam, meinte er: „Solltest du nicht eigentlich im Bett sein?"

Sarah blieb neben ihm stehen und sah ihn an. „Mir geht es schon besser und ich wollte mich ein wenig bewegen", lächelte sie.

Beide standen eine ganze Zeit lang schweigend nebeneinander, bis Sanji die Stille durchbrach: „Ein schöner Sonnenuntergang, nicht wahr?"

Sarah nickte und lächelte leicht: „Der Schönste, den ich je gesehen habe!"

„Dann musst du von weit weg kommen, denn hier sind die Sonnenuntergänge immer so schön!", grinste Sanji.

„Ja, kann man so sagen. Meine Heimat ist ziemlich weit weg." „Hier ist alles so anders!", meinte sie nach einer kurzen Pause und ihr Blick wurde traurig.

„Ist es dort, wo du herkommst schön?"

„Ja, aber nicht so schön wie hier!", grinste sie erneut. Es wurde allmählich ein wenig kalt und Sanji merkte, dass Sarah fror.

„Lass uns reingehen! Es ist schon spät und Morgen darfst du dann auch vielleicht mit Erlaubnis aufstehen!"

Beide lachten und gingen gemeinsam hinein.

Jeff hatte Beide von seinem Zimmer aus beobachtet. Sanji war noch nie so aufgeschlossen zu jemandem gewesen, der neu war und er hatte auch nicht seine üblichen Macken bekommen, wie es sonst bei ihm war, wenn er ein hübsches Mädchen sah.

Jeff grinste vielsagend, bevor auch er hineinging und das Fenster schloss.

_Ja, vor uns liegen wieder interessante Zeiten, nicht wahr ihr drei?_, dachte der Chefkoch, während er auf ein Foto von drei Mädchen sah und grinste. 

_Alles wiederholt sich!_

Sooo das wars! Ich hoffe es war nicht allzu schlecht! XD Naja würde mich über ein paar Kommis freuen(halt wie immer, ne?)

Und hier kommen jetzt noch eine Beschreibung des Äußeren von den drei Hauptpersonen, über die ihr dann im Lauf der Geschichte noch viel mehr Erfahren werdet( nur damit ich mich auch daran halte! XD).

Name: Sarah Sparrow

Alter: 18

Haarfarbe: dunkel-blond

Augenfarbe: Blau

Name: Franzi Turner

Alter: 18

Haarfarbe: Blau (gefärbt)

Augenfarbe: dunkel-braun

Name: Angi Black

Alter: 17

Haarfarbe: rot oder braun (ist schlecht einzuschätzen)

Augenfarbe: Grün-Braun

Zur Hinternamengebung vielleicht noch etwas: Ihr habt sicherlich bemerkt, dass die Hinternamen von Filmfiguren sind. Das sind unsere Lieblingspersonen aus den Filmen Fluch der Karibik und Harry Potter!

Joa also das wars dann!! Bis zum nächsten Chap!!

Eure Sarah!!


End file.
